


The Love Inside Shines In The Force

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Changing POV, F/M, Leia POV, Motherly Leia, Rey POV, Rey and Poe need a little push, Sensing feelings via the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: But there, inside their friendly feelings, something more hid there, she could sense it. There was a small little bond that went from one to another. Leia smiled gently to herself.'Ah, well now,' she thought. 'This will be interesting to see.'Or where Leia senses Poe & Rey's feelings for each other before they realize what those feelings are.





	The Love Inside Shines In The Force

**Author's Note:**

> For the DamereyConnection's May 4th event. Prompt: Leia sensing Rey and Poe ‘s feelings in the Force, before they even realize it.

It was late and Leia was still in the spot that functioned as her office. It was calm, silence reign this late, so she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to meditate and reach into the Force as Luke had taught her.

Her mind expanded and felt the sparks of the Force inside each of the members of the Rebels. Most of them calm, as they slept. Few exceptions here and there, so she continued her exploration, when she stumbled across two very awake and animated sparks that caught her attention.

Rey and Poe. They were still up and judging by how their sparks shone, in quite an animated conversation. But there, inside their friendly feelings, something more hid there, she could sense it. There was a small little bond that went from one to another. Leia smiled gently to herself.

 _'Ah, well now,'_ she thought. _'This will be interesting to see.'_

* * *

"You know, when I was a kid I used to hear all stories about the Falcon," Poe said. "From my ma mostly, but one time Han took me flying around Yavin. Didn't let me touch the controls, but he took me as co-pilot. One of the greatest moments in my life."

Rey smiled, charmed by how enthusiast Poe was about the Falcon. "I called it garbage when I fist saw it," she admits, slight blush on her face.

Poe feigns shock, "This beauty?" he waves at the Falcon. "How dare you. Guns at dawn madam, I have the honor of a ship to defend."

Rey laughed, while she fixed over some cables. "I've changed my mind now, she's the best."

"Damn straight she is."

* * *

 

The next time Leia gets a feel for them, it is on the mess. She sits on a corner, alone watching as Rey is (and probably feels) lost. Poor girl, she's sure she's never had options when it came to food.

She's about to stand, when Poe makes his appearance, throws a friendly arm around her and guides her gently to the food.

Curious, she reaches into the Force. This time, the little spark is larger, friendly and warm; full of gratitude and relief. She smiles.

* * *

Rey stands there, looking at the food, wondering where to start. People just leave her be, walk around her and they pick their own stuff, she observes as other people select their meals, hopeful that it will guide her to a good choice.

Suddenly, there's an arm thrown about her, she's about to punch whomever did it when she sees it's Poe, he's there with a friendly smile, "Lost?"

She frowns, her mouth curls, "Yes, I don't know what to eat."

"Yeah, I figured that was the problem, here," he says as he pulls her towards the food. "See that? That's spicy, which you might want to avoid for the time being, I don't think your used to that."

She shakes her head, "No, only instant bread and rations, mostly. I can count with one hand the times I ate something else."

There's a look on Poe's eyes, one she doesn't want to think much about it, "Ok, this is what we're doing, we start you easy. Go for that, it's the vege-steak, pretty good."

And she follows his advice and starts loading her tray with food, he add some sweets with wink "Because you need it after a meal."

She just smiles and is grateful for his help.

* * *

The next time Leia feels into the Force, she finds them together, out doors and far enough from the base where they have found and are using. This time, their bond feels almost cold, but she understands the moment she feels anger, grief, frustration and fear.

She closes her eyes, forcing the tears that gathered there to go, she swallows trying to regain her composure. All those feelings are coming from Poe. And she knows why. Poe was like another son to her and well, her own son had hurt him.

But she also feels Rey's calm, bravery, compassion and understanding. And she hoped that Rey would help Poe in a way she couldn't.

She doesn't sleep at all that night.

* * *

Rey sits with Poe under the stars, she knows he is upset. Being interrogated by Kylo haunts him, feels responsible for giving away the hidden Resistance base.

"It wasn't your fault," she says, voice firm. "You could not stop him, I barely did."

Poe sighs but doesn't look at her, "I know, but still, it doesn't make better. Our base was lost, the Resistance was almost decimated afterwards. I... I just feel like a failure."

She lifts her hand and doesn't know what to do, she's never had to comfort anyone other than herself. In the end, she lays her hand gently on top of his, "You're not alone. You have me, and Finn and Rose."

Poe looks at her hand, twists his own so now their palms meet, gives a gentle squeeze and gives Rey half a smile, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she says.

They remain holding hands for a while longer.

* * *

The next time, Leia feels their bond, she finds joy and she grins, it's contagious. Fresh from a victory against the First Order, both Poe and Rey are on high spirits. She can sense one another as they leap into each other's arms and stay holding one another for a long moment.

And that spark that marks them, is stronger, deeper and clearer. She wonders how long it will take them to realize what it is.

She's got half a mind to speak with Poe, he would understand better than Rey, but... just watching them grow to love one another is wonderful. And her heart tells her they don't need her advice, they're both smart people, they'll find their way.

Throws one more look at them, sees them gesturing wildly with matching grins, and goes to find Lando.

* * *

"Rey!"

"Poe!"

She runs towards him and without any hesitation, she hugs him. She's getting better at receiving affection and showing it in kind.

"You made it!" Poe is grinning and his eyes sparkle as he speaks. "And we didn't loose a single man!"

"That move you made with your x-wing was amazing!" She speaks at the same time. "I'm glad you made it too, and it's great that no one was lost!"

She only realizes that she's still holding onto him when Beebee beeps a greeting, and for once, she is reluctant to let go. In the end, she does and so does he.

She crouches and greets Beebee, who immediately launches to recap the battle from his view point, praising Poe to the skies.

"I know Beebee, your master is a good pilot," she smiles down at the droid.

"Why thank you miss Jedi," comes Poe's amused voice. "I only have some years of experience and flying its in my blood too."

"Your mom, right?" She asks.

"Yeah, my ma was the one who used to fly. She taught me, for a while."

"I'm sorry... I should not have said anything."

But Poe is still grinning, "Hey miss Jedi, it's fine. Yes, I miss her. But, her memory keeps me going, my parents would be here if they could. Leia banned my pa from coming, you know that?"

"Did she really," she's smiling again.

"Yeah, dad wanted to come and help. Leia told him that if he dared put a foot here, she would send him packing right back."

She's about to speak, when they are interrupted by Threepio, "My apologies commander Dameron, miss Rey. But her hi- I mean, General Leia would like to speak with both of you."

Poe, still in a happy mood, bows to Rey and offers his arm. She laughs and takes it. "Lead on Threepio."

* * *

 

The next time Leia feels only Poe. He is alone and she worries, so, she concentrates and looks for Poe's signature, it feels conflicted, worried but full of blossoming love.

She weights her options, part of her wants to go and talk to the boy. Another, hopes that he will realize that the love he feels is returned. Yet another piece of her wants him to come and talk to her.

Then, she feels Poe's presence closer to her. 'Good,' she thinks. Talking will do him some good. And she is ready to help him, she owes Shara that much.

A some short minutes later, there's a knock on her door. "Come in Poe," she calls.

He comes in, hair out of place and a worried look on his face, she nearly smiles. 'Men' she thinks. 'They're hopeless.'

"Ma'am, I was - kriff -" he stops and looks at her. She returns the look, waiting. "You know what Ma'am, it's nothing, sorry to bother you."

He's about to bolt when she speaks, halting his progress, "Sit down Poe."

He does, but doesn't look at her, eyes downcast - so unlike him. 'But then again,' she thinks, 'feelings are the hardest things to talk about, I would know.'

"So, do you want to say it, or shall I?" She asks.

"You know what I'm going to say?" his voice is doubtful, almost wary.

"I can imagine," her voice is soft, he needs some comfort and push in the right direction. Right now, he needs 'auntie Leia'. "But it would be nice to hear it from you."

He is silent for a few minutes, she doesn't rush him. She gets it.

"I think I like Rey," he says, still looking down.

"Think or do?" She asks back.

"I... I like her." He admits. "I just, I don't know what to do. For once, I'm clueless. I mean, I have dated other people, but, Rey is different."

She agrees, Rey is very different. "That she is. I doubt she had much of a social life in Jakku."

He finally looks up, face scrunched in distaste, "Horrid place, it will never not amaze me that she survived that place alone.

"I know you do," she says. "And I know you would never intentionally hurt her, what I mean is, that she might be clueless as to what a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship entails."

"I know," he sighs. "And I promise that I won't push for anything, I can take it slow, as slow as she needs to."

"Good," she tells him, "because otherwise I will have words with you."

"Wouldn't expect anything else," he says and gives her half a smile. "How did you know?"

"The Force," she says, easily.

"Ah," he says.

"Ah, indeed." She looks at him, debating as to whether she should tell him or not. In the end, she chooses to do so. "She likes you too, but she's a bit confused. So, approach the theme and Rey gently."

He nods, relief clearly written on his face, "I will," but now he looks at her, curious, "does the Force really help know these things?"

She smiles at him, "Sometimes, I can tap into the Force and I 'felt' you two together, nothing but friendship then, but I felt your feelings shift."

"That makes sense," he nods. "Thank you Leia... you approve?"

"I do, but I must warn you," she gave him a serious look then, "that girl means a lot to me, and while I saw you grow up, that girl didn't had a parent in sight. So, hurt her and you deal with me, you hear me Dameron?"

"Loud and clear," he gave her a solemn nod. "Now that's off my chest, I should sleep, you too by the way."

"I know, I was just waiting for you," she told him. "I wanted to see if you were going to come and talk to me, or go and sleep on it. But now, come on Poe, let us rest." She stood and he followed, turned the light on her desk and walked to meet Poe at the door, outside, they went their separate ways.

 _'I hope that kid tells her soon,'_ was her last conscious thought before sleep claimed her.

* * *

 

It took Rey more time to realize her feelings, mostly due her never having to experience such feelings. And she felt torn between talking to Leia, Rose or Jessica.

Leia would know what to do, but this seemed far too personal to bring her into, and while Leia had always treated her kindly, she did not know how she would react to this. Rose on the other hand, was a good friend to her. Jessica on the other hand, had known Poe the longest, she was in his squadron and she was someone Poe trusted with his life and on delicate missions, she could give her advice, could actually find if Poe liked her back or if he didn't. But still it didn't feel right.

In the end, she swallows her nerves and goes to Leia, she needs both someone older and someone who can give her better advice.

* * *

 

Leia could sense Rey's confusion before she even reaches her.

'Well, it would seem that I do have to give those two a gentle push in the right direction after all.'

She doesn't wait long after that, soon enough there's a shy knock on her door. "Come in Rey."

Rey enters and Leia motions for her to sit, which Rey does. She reaches forth with the Force and feels Rey's nerves, she smiles gently at the girl.

"Whatever it's troubling you, you can talk to me Rey, I'll listen." She says, voice soft and kind, Rey needs gentleness of her right now.

"I think I like Poe," Rey says, ever so direct.

"Think or know?" She asks.

Rey hesitates, "I know. I mean, I do like him as a friend. But... I don't know. I think I like him as more than that. It's confusing."

Leia nods, "Relationships usually are," she says. "But if it makes you feel better, Poe feels the same. He's just probably giving you some space, the silly boy."

Rey's eye widen in surprise, "He does?"

"Why wouldn't he? You're a great girl and he knows it."

"I don't know what to do," Rey confesses in a whisper. "I've never been with a boy or a man. Or anyone really."

Rey looks at her, fear and confusion clear on her face and she can't stand it. So, she rises and and goes to sit next to Rey, pulling her chair as close as she can, that girl needs a mother right now, and she is not so old that she has forgotten how to be one. And tosses and arm around Rey and pulls her close, Rey follows and returns the hug.

"It's alright Rey, you're young and learning, Poe knows that. He won't push for things you aren't ready for - else he'll face my wrath, you take it easy. Talk to him, about everything, from your hope to your fears. Make memories with him, see places and see the galaxy from his eyes and teach him to see it from yours. Hold his hand, in good times and bad, hold him too and let him hold you. Kiss him if you want, sleep with him if you wish to when you're ready. But don't be afraid, he's a good man. He won't hurt you willingly. He might make mistakes, but none out of cruelty."

"You make it sound easy," comes Rey's muffled voice. "And it sounds very nice."

"It can be both the easiest thing, but there are days where it is hard. And yes, it's very nice with the right person."

Rey said nothing then, but didn't let go of her, so she didn't either. Instead, she reached into the Force, to see how Rey was feeling. Rey was calmer now, which was good. "You know, if it makes you feel better, if at some point Poe doesn't behave at his best with you, let me know and I'll call Kes. I'm sure Kes would gladly kick his ass."

Rey snorted, "I don't think it would be necessary."

"Perhaps not," she concedes, "however the offer is made. Kes and Shara did their best, and Poe is a credit to them. So, don't be afraid. I'll always be here if you need me too."

"Thank you Leia. How did you know?"

"You're welcome Rey. Thanks to the Force," she raised her hand to stop Rey from talking, "it took me a while to learn, it drove Luke mad. And don't worry, you'll learn too. I'll teach you as best as I can. Now by all means, go and find that boy. You both have two days off, tell him to plan a good date and have fun."

Rey hugs her tightly, and she returns the embrace fiercely. "Thank you," Rey whispers, "thank you for everything." Then, Rey lets go and with a grin on her face, she's out the door.

Leia remains goes back to her chair, starts to look over some datapads, but still, opens herself to the Force and lets herself feel. And in the Force she feels both Rey and Poe, their feelings for one another and she smiles, allows herself to remember Han and the good times they had. And then she feels it, hesitation, a moment of fear and her heart speeds up, but then, a spark of joy. She feels them, as they embrace one another, as the love they feel binds them together vibrates loud and happy. Then she lets go, they'll sort each other now.

 


End file.
